Runaway Love
by secretpipsqueek
Summary: "I can't take it here anymore!" I yelled at my family. I just ran away. Little did I know the situation I'd get tangled up in...  Disclaimer: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT
1. Running away

Renesmee's POV  
>"I can't take it here anymore!" I yelled at my family. Silence, filled the room; as my voice echoed the huge house. Every Cullen just stood there in shock. "You ungreatful... little.." Aunt Rosalie started to say. Thank God Uncle Emmett was strong enough to hold her back. "Why Darling? What has gotten in to you?" My mother Bella asked. People were filled with worry, but wanted to hear what I had to say. "Ever since I can remember, my life was controlled. I got told what to do, what to eat; what to wear! Even now! No one listens to what I have to say. As long as I faked a smile you all believed I was fine and didn't as if I was really ok. Lastly, you wanted me to date Jacob! Hell no I would never date him!" After I finished my rant, I took time to think what I said. I meant every single word. The last bit was burned in the back of my mind. I love Jacob, but as a best friend, brother, a protector. A few weeks ago I learnt that I was his imprint. When he told me what that meant I wanted to throw up. I can make my own descisions. Not so long ago; I heard once upon a time he was in love with my mother! Was I his imprint just because I'm the daughter? I bet he used me to try to get closer to my mother.<br>"Why don't we all go out to hunt and leve Renesmee to do some thinking?" Carlise offered. Every one obeyed. They left with cold glances. No one wanted to speak to me. I had enough! I didn't want to speak to them! I rushed upstairs, put on my favourite top, jeans, hoodie and converse, packed a lot of clothes, toiletries, electronics, a wallet fall of cash, cards, I.d, my passport and my silver locket. I wrote a note for them to read.

_Dear Family,  
>You all raised me to make my own descisions in life. I have been greatful for what you done for me. I'll never forget it. But I need to leave and discover who I really am. There is no point looking for me. I need this. I need to learn through my mistakes. So as soon as you came back and find this, please don't panic. I will keep myself safe, and survive by myself. Don't worry, I packed a few things so I won't have a shortage.<br>Goodbye everyone.  
>Love Nessie xxx<em>

I placed the note downstaires and ran out the door as fast as I could. I was careful to make sure my scent wasn't discovered. As soon as I ran far enough out of my Dads hearing range and Aunt Alice's vision site I took a deep breath and looked around to see where I was. Seattle. Perfect. What I wasn't expecting was a huge thunder storm occuring and a heavy amout of rain. Vampires don't feel the cold; but me being a hybrid can still get the flu. I put my hood up and rubed my arms to keep warm. Just then, the rain got heavier and colder. Looking up, I saw a sign of a cafe. My belly was growling for food and I didn't want to stand in the pouring rain.  
>I walked in the cafe. I was soaked from head to toe. My feet was so wet, I heard the squelchy noise as I took each step. The cafe was noisy, but as soon as I was walking around, people turned their heads in shock and stopped talking. They were staring at me as if I was a freak show. Every one was dry, where as I was wet, cold and miserable.<br>I hoped the humiliation could die down. It soon did. Still hoping to find a place to sit, a pair of scarlet and mysterious eyes were boring in mine. Being, the idiot I was I stared back. This person had to be a vampire. Taking a few steps closer to see who the person was, they motioned their hand as if to say 'please come and sit.' Obeying, the invitation I got closer to see that the red eyes belonged to a handsome boy who looked about my age. I had to admit, he looked cute.. no wait.. beautiful. He had to be a vampire because no human could posses that amount of beauty. I sat down opposit the stranger, and he gave me a boyish grin and a devilish smirk.  
>"I have to say I was quite surprise you acknowledge and accepted the offer to sit down.. Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He smirked again with a sinister, untrustworthy expression. There was something about him I can't trust. I wanted to get up and go, but my body wasn't responding, so I remained silent. Meanwhile, he was looking at me with a concentrated look on his face. He looked as if he was studying me. After a few minutes I couldn't take it so I snapped. "Ok who are you and how do you know me?" My tone came out rude and demanding. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Alec by the way. Alec.. Volturi..." Words didn't come out of my mouth when he finshed. <p>


	2. Misterious, nice and insulting?

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the characters

Renesmee's Pov

"But.. but.." Was all that could come out of my mouth. I sounded like a stupid idiot; but all he did was smirk at me. "Yes, I am still with the Volturi. My mission was to come to your familys house and observe you. I needed to make sure you were not a stupid little threat to the vampire race. Somehow... the mission took a new turn when you came here, washed up, miserable.. hmm let me guess you are running away aren't you?" He asked eyein me from head to toe. He was right, I am washed up and miserable. "Yes, I ran away. I lived a controlled life; and I just couldn't take it. What was worse that-" I was cut off when my phone rang. "Excuse me." I politly said. Looking, at the caller I.d, I rolled my eyes. "Please Nessie, come back. Everyone is worried about you. I'm really worried. Please.. we can make this work." Jacob pleaded and beg. "Bye Jacob." I angrily snapped my phone shut. I could imagine the apologetic look in Jacob eyes, but instead I was met with a deep, dangerous pair or burgendy eyes. "Problem with your little pet mutt perhaps?" He asked so formal and looked as if he was amused by my life at a breaking point. All I wanted to door was punch that pretty little face of his and show him not to mess with me. Wait. Pretty? I can't.. he's a Volturi! "Why do you love joking around?" I asked anger building up inside me. "Because..." He trailed off and smirked. How dare he? With more rage inside me, I came forward with an inch of my face apart from his. I mutter harsh words to him. "Listen here Volturi, I don't know who you think you are, but you better be careful with what you say to me. No one.. and I mean no one messes with Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You understand pretty boy?" I finished my rage. It wasn't till five seconds after I realised what I said. A part of me didn't care what he thought. Another smirk escaped his lips, and this time it was his turn to speak. "Nicely, done Cullen. And mabey I won't mess with you. I never thought you wouldn't have the guts to speak to someone like that. I underestimated you. You come across the Volturi as an innocent little infant. Mabey there is another side to you." He then got closer and whispered something to low in my ear, for anyone else to hear, "and I like it." I just moved my head away , stunned...

"Not exactly what you would want to hear, but I can't deny the truth to you." He smiled. He smiled? I was told alot of stories about the Volturi and the guard. My family hated them, the stories they told me.. they said it in a way to make me believe as if they were souless monsters with no hearts. Looking, at a 'souless Volturi.' it makes the stories sound like one fat lie. "Wow.. um.. um th.. thank you." I stuttered alot and blushed a deep shade of red. All he did was smile. It made a change from smirking that annoying, cute and irresistable smirk. Ok. I can't lie to myself either! I am a (frozen) teenage girl. I can have crushes, and be attracted to cute guys. After one minute of uncomortable silnce, a waitress came up to us. "Hi. Can I get you guys anything?" She was about 18, with long wavy brown hair. She looked really innocent. "Nothing for me thank you." I said as cheerfully as I could. "Ok anything for you?" She asked Alec. "No. No thank you." He flashed a dazziling little smile. It made my heart melt. "Ok. If you or your girlfriend, need anything let me know." She left feeling normal. I don't understand. Usually humans would be dazzled and drooling over the inhuman beauty we have. Mabey, she's a shield like my mum, or just imune to it. At least she wasn't the flirtatious type who would try giggling and twirling their hair and try to chat Alec up. Why am I so possesive of him? "Girlfriend?" I came to my senses and questioned. Alec just shrugged. "Never in a million years.. because I've seen better." He said evilly. I don't understand. One minute he was nice and tempting to kiss. The next, I feel as if I want to rip his head off. "Ok you crossed the line.." I trailed off with so much rage and took a swing to punch him...

What do you think? Please review. I get low reviews and I think my stories are not good to write. It will be very helpful, to give me good and critical feedback.


	3. Life taking a new turn

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight, just this idea. **

Renesmees POV

Before, I could mess up that twisted face of his, his hand blocked my face, and held a tight grasp. "Don't think about it," he whispered harshly. I was amazed. With my hand still in his grasp tight, part of me wanted to keep it in his hand, but the annoyed part of me, wants him to let go before I do something worse. After a minute, of my hands in his and me under his dangerous gaze; Alec eased of the pressure and pulled his hand back. "What was that about?" I asked angrily. "Never.. ever do that. Purely because little Cullen you don't exactly who you are dealing with." He warned, then got up from his seat and went outside. It's as if he disappeared into the shadows unseen by the human eye, because I was left with confusion and a breeze of air. Not thinking twice about my actions, I rushed outside to look for him; little did I know that was making the biggest mistake of my life...

"Hello? anyone here?" Looking up at a tree, a black cloaked figure crouched and jumped off the branch. "Your not as stupid as you look Cullen. Follow me. I havn't got all day." What was that supposed to mean? But Instead of turning around and acting like a good little girl, I decided to take the risk. How bad could it be?

Alec's POV (Different point of view. Let me know what you think and If I should carry on doing his side as well)

This Cullen girl is driving me crazy! At first she was a nice girl who I introduced myself to , her personality soon changed. It turned from innocent, to a take charge bitch. At first, I wasn't thrilled, but it soon worked and turned me on a bit. Who knew a Cullen could have that affect on me? I couldn't lie to Renesmee so, I told her how I felt about it. Then a waitress came up to us. She was innocent and friendly. She had a smile just like Renesmee, only Renesmee looks like an angel compared to her. "Wait girlfriend?" She blurted out when she came to her senses. So that was how she felt about me? Might as well play along as if I don't care... "Never in a million years .. because I've seen better." I lied flawlessly. That must've upset ted her because she was full of rage and tried to punch me. "Don't think about it," I whispered harshly. I bet she was amazed because her facial expression gave it away. With my hand still grasped tightly to hers, part of me wanted to keep it like that , but the annoyed part of me, wants to let go before I do something worse. After a minute, of my hands in hers and me watching her with a dangerous gaze; I eased of the pressure and pulled my hand back. "What was that about?" Renesmee asked angrily. "Never.. ever do that. Purely because little Cullen you don't exactly who you are dealing with." With the words being warned harshly, I had enough. I ran out of the cafe and climbed up a tree. I do my best thinking when left alone in peace. Hoping, she took the hint to follow, I spotted her bronze ringlets and angelic face. Jumping off the tree, I told her, "Your not as stupid as you look Cullen. Follow me. I havn't got all day."

Renesmees Pov

"OK first of all, you were nice and mysterious. Then you insulted me, and bossed me around? Who are you?" I questioned. Words could not describe how I felt. He turned around, rolled his eyes and spoke clearly to me. "Like I said... I am Alec Volturi. But now I'm stil thinking if it was so great and nice to meet you in the first place." He fought back. How rude! "Listen here you good for nothing..." Before I could finish my sentence, darkness swept over me. I was in my own dreamworld, unable to move or speak. Slowly, my eyes opened. I felt very stiff. It took a while for my senses to come back. Looking around, I realise I wasn't in damp Seattle anymore. There were many people, I was sitting down. There were people in flight attendent uniforms. That could only mean.. I looked out the window to see I was up in the air. "Attenzione i passeggeri ci sarà lo sbarco a Volterra tra breve." (Attention passengers we will be landing in Volterra very shortly.) Wondering what that meant, I was about to ask when I turned to come face to face with my night mere.. Alec. Alec smirked and didn't say anything apart from these words. "Welcome to Volterra." Oh no...


	4. An understanding or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I wish I did though

Renesmee's POV

"This was your plan all along! It wasn't to observe me, it was to kidnap me and get me to join your coven!" I half whispered and shrieked. Yet again, I got the same response, a smirk. "One point to the little Cullen. You figured it out." He congradulated. What was with him and calling me 'little Cullen' or 'Cullen.' ? I felt insulted. "It wasn't my plan. And I find 'kidnap', a little harsh. Just think of it as giving you over after you have been sent for. Anyway, I was one to disagree, and because of that my master, you remember Aro? Well he wanted you. Most.. well in fact all the guard hated the idea. Aro sent me alone, because having Jane with me will scare you off." He explained. Words of the story were swirling in my head. I remembered he mentioned a name.. Jane. If my memory was correct I can describe her as a demon angel with golden locks. My family hated her. They always said her name in disgust. Just then, the thought of my family, brought a few tears to my eyes. Renesmee Carlie Cullen hardly cries. Doing, it infront of a Volturi makes the situation worse. "Are you ok?" He asked with concern. Why? He doesn't care! "Yeah... I'm ok" I wiped my tears and didn't speak anymore until the plane landed. Sometimes I think now if running away was the best idea in the first place...

*** 1 hour later they arrived in the throne room***

"Well if it isn't Renesmee Cullen? You have grow since the last time I saw you. I trust you know why you are here?" Aro asked. How could I not? After the plane ride it was a quick drive to the castle. As I got out, I knew I made a mistake. But I did say I needed to learn. "Yes I do Aro." I spoke each word clearly with a bit of fear in my throat. "Wonderful. May I see your hand?" He gestured me to come closer. I felt more scared than ever. Aro has a great power, but also I was scared because of his emotions. He looks happy yet dominate and scary at the same time. It is hard to tell if he is really happy or if it is a mask to hide his scariness, to make me feel a bit more at ease. "Come dear child." He spoke with a bit of fustratedness in his voice. I obeyed. Hesitating, I extended my hand so he can read it. It showed him everything. All my thoughts, why I ran away , to meeting Alec. Oh no! I just remembered. I am in deep trouble. "You are not in any trouble my dear." He reassured me. I realised my hand was still being read. Slowly, I moved it away. The other members, Caius and Marcus sat up. With scowls and angered expressions, I backed away and bumped into Alec by mistake. "Well, well.. well. It appears we found a guard for our little Renesmee. Alec, you must guard her at all times. Never let her out of your site. And Renesmee, try and think about this opitunity you have been offered." Aro cackled a crazy laugh. I was about to say something, before I noticed Alec spoke. "Of course master. I'll take care of her." He said. I was still close to him, and I think I heard him mutter under his breth "just great. I have to take care of the little pest." So that was what he thought? Might as well give him an experince he expected. After a few minutes, Alec grabbed my arm really tight and dragged me out of the room. The huge door, snapped shut.

"Aro, I felt a strong power with that Cullen girl. It seems Alec will have a lot to deal with. " Marcus explained. "I felt that too, seeing what happened, things will be different now." Caius said. "I know, I thought it would be a good chance for them to sort it out." Aro informed.

Alec didn't let go of me. His tight grap was beginning to bruise my arm. "Let go! It hurts!" I moaned. I didn't mean to sound like a big baby, but the pain he caused me was too much to bere. He soon realsed his hand. "Listen to me Cullen. It was bad enough I had to bring you, but if I'm going to be your guard, there are a few lessons you need to learn. Number one: speak only when spoken to. Number two: respect us. Lastly, number three: I f you cause any trouble for me, I can do things that can be in your worste nightmere. The consequences will end up in alot of pain." He warned. I took each word and understood. It felt like daggers, stabbing me through my heart. I was very afraid of this, and.. of him. "Did someone mention pain?" An angelic voice appeared out of nowhere. I turned my head to find out it was Jane. How can someone who looks and sound so innocent appear deadly to every vampire's eyes? "My dear sister. I was telling the little one a few rules we follow." He told his sister. Looking, at them I noticed they look alike. It's extrodinary... how they look alike but sound and act different. "Good work my brother. She needs to know before.. there will be pain and torture." Her eyes lit up at the last part of the sentence. I gulped and swallowed my fear. "Now, sister you of all guards know the rules." Alec said. She looked dissapointed. "I know." She chuckled a little evil laugh. Walking past me, not caring if I was there, she faced her brother and slowly kissed his cheek. She whispered a few words in his ear. "Take care of her, before I have to." She warned then left. There where 3 things I was absoltulty positive about. First: The members I met in the Volturi wanted me gone. Second: I was possesive of Alec. I would never admit how much jealosy was inside me when his sister can kiss him on the cheek and I can't do that 3. Looking back on number two, I admit I am unconditionlly and irrevblecly in love him.

"I will try sister." He muttered in thin air. I stood there saying nothing. "Come on." He grabbed me tight and showed me a room. "This is my room. You wil be sleeping here. There is a bathroom on the left for when you need it." He explained. I looked around the room. It was amazing. The colur scheme was black and white. Everything was styled in a classic, gothic and elegant way. There was a huge bed, a massive book case with classic books that could take you a life time to read. Also, there was a gigantic Tv and huge closet. It remined me of Alice. "Wow.." Was all I can trail off. "This is your part of the closet." He showed me. There were endless amount of dresses. A few comfortable clothes were placed at the bottom so that was good. Most of the clothes were in dark colours. I couldn't complain though. "Thank you." I said. It felt as if I haven't talked in ages. "No problem." He said with no emotion. That annoyed me. He then went to a draw and got out a book. He placed it in my hands. "Take it. It's a diary. I want you to write about you being a run away. It's a little safe place to jot down every thought you have. Think of it as a place to escape to. " Alec told me in a hushed tone. For once, I think I can understand him. "Thank you." I said again. "No problem. Look, it's getting late. I think you should sleep." He motioned me towards the bed and left the room. I got changed and climbed in. My dreams were filled with the name and image of one person... Alec. As I was sleeping, I heard a soft murmur. It sounded like a lullabye. Whoever owned the voice, sounded like an angel. The voice felt familiar though. It can't be? Could it?


	5. Traing, tantrums and true feelings

Disclaimer: *sighs* If i owned Twilight it would be different. We can all wish for something we can't have. But I own this story which is better than nothing.

Renesmee's Pov

That voice was an angel. It had to be. I wasn't dead, just sleeping. The soft murmer, angelic masculine voice that hypnotises.. it's so alluring. I managed to sleep peacfully through the night. At one point I thought I heard the voice whisper to me, "sleep well my darling angel Renesmee,' and kissed my forehead lightly. It couldn't be Alec, but every part of me wishes it was him. I'm only thinking it can't be him because his emotions towards me. They can change like the weather but it's mostly on thunderstorms (anger and hatred.)

As the sun rose, I felt a hard tug on my arm. "Ouch. What the hell? Who are you?" I asked still asleep. The voice made me tremble. "Guess who..." It said. "Alec." I replied. "Good Cullen. Now get up. We begin fight training in ten minutes." He explained harshly. Slowly ,my brain started to register as I realise what he said. "Training? I asked. "Yes. Now move!" He shouted. The shouting and bossing about didn't do me justice. Somehow, I knew not to argue with him. After taking a short shower, and dressing up in a white tanktop, green combats and converse, I felt ready, alert ready to kick his ass and prove him wrong that I am not just 'little Cullen.'

**Fight training**

"Now you have to try and be quick, strong and alert at all times. Battling a vampire requires skill. Something... you don't posess. But with me in charge teaching you, you wont fail. Do we understand eachother little one?" He came infront and looked in my eyes with pure hatred, only the emotion was hiding behind something. Yet again, the same dreaded nickname. "Sir yes sir." I tried to sound as postive and motivated as I could. "Good. Now first do some push ups." He ordered with a smirk. Push ups? He has got to be kidding me. "Now!" He shouted. Trembling, with fear I got on the ground and started doing a few. I was weak, I wasn't the type of girl to do push ups. Little did I realise he crouched down and yelled at me more. "Do you want to get killed? Come on and show me Cullen what you can do. Pick up the pace!" It was bad, but I didn't want to show him I was pathetic. "Sir yes sir!" With all my strenght and might I started going faster and doing more of them. "Rise up." He commanded. I obyed quckly. "Good little Cullen." He smirked. This was just the beginning ...

After a long day of intense training I was worn out. I felt like writing in my diary, but even then I couldn't find the strenght to pick up a pen. Instead I wandered around the halls. Feeling bored, I was about to go back to my rooms when I heard two voices arguing. "By now brother, she could've left. You are not trying hard enough to get rid of her!" Jane yelled. "I am trying sister, but she a toung one to crack. " Alec argued back. So this was his plan? "Wait a minute.. you fallen for her. I can see it in your eyes. " Jane acknowledge. Wait is this true? Alec sighed and admitted in defeat. "Ok I might have sister. I only act harsh because she won't like me in that way. I tried my best to stop falling for her, but it doesn't work!" "Of all the people and it's a Cullen? We shall see what our masters think of this!" She yelled. Jane stormed out her room, so I quickly hid around the corner hoping she wouldn't spot me. As I turned to leave after she had her tantrum, a glacier arm with the same amount of strenght I knew pulled me back. I was scared to look at the person who it was. "How dare you eavesdrop little Cullen? What I said was none of your buisness of what you heard! " He shouted at me which sems like the 50th time today. "Then why was my name mentioned? Why do you hide your emotions? Why?" I screamed at him. He wide eyes in shock and was caught off guard. "Because.. because I know this can't happen. I was trying to scare you off but now.. I can't." He looked me in the eyes with love and desire. So they were the emotions that he was trying to hide. But now it was my turn to be caught off guard. "I.. can't keep away from you either. I know what can happen... but.. there is no harm in trying is there?" I asked. He held his gaze under mine. "I guess not." He trailed off. Closer we leaned forward, lips almost tounching when... "ALEC!" Aro shouted . Sadly, I pulled back and restricted myself. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight my darling angel Renesmee." He winked before he left. So it was him. What I still don't understand his how could he hate me then say a compliment and sweet things to me? Well I guess that's Alec Volturi for you.

May 22nd 2007

Dear diary,

There is no fact to hide I have fallen for Alec Volturi. We had alot of ups and downs (way more downs but you understand..) So far it's been intense fight traing, and alot of arguments have corrupted between Jane and Alec. Somehow, I think Alec stood up for me. If he was on his sisters side, I would be dead meat by now. We have come a long way since when we met in the cafe. He seems like a different person. But whatever mood he is in, I won't seem to mind it anymore because I know his true feelings towards me. In the hall we tried to kiss. Not to sound like a hopeless romantic, but I thought that when (or if) we kissed, there would be fireworks wooshing, my lips tingling with excitment , some type of connection.. a spark. All of that had to be put on hold because it was inturuptted because Aro needed Alec. Looking, at the clock it's just gone midnight. I am half human so the sleepiness have started to kick in. Tryin hard not to yawn, I was trying to think if anything else happened since my life took a new turn. I really miss my family now. I wish I can tell them the news that I have fallen for someone. But then I remembered, if I said where I was they would rush here to bring me back. Another problem, is that they hate the Volturi. If I mentioned the slightest bit of liking a Volturi there would be serious consequences. The moment I feel happy like I could scream at a top of a moutain and have no care in the world, my family wouldn't approve. If I ran into Jacob arms and decided to date him, every Cullen would be happy except me. To them it didn't matter what I thought. I had to do what was right. Dating Jacob wouldn't feel right. Being with Alec would seem wrong but feel right. I was the precious little Cullen that could not think and decide things for herself. Now I get those opitunites. I taste freedom: freedom I have always desired. Having freedom and chances to like someone else will come with a heavy price and sacrafice...

Night Diary

A few seconds later, I hid away the diary. I climbed into my bed and started to read Romeo and Juilet. The book is a romantic classic. No matter how many times I've read it, it never gets old! I guess I picked up reading from my mother. Thinking that, made a few tears uncontrolable to stop streaming down my cheek. As I closed my eyes, I felt a thumb wiping off my tears. "Shh shh shh. It's ok my angel." The same voice comforted me. There were a few more tears: but tears of happiness. "Alec." I smiled. He smiled a dazzling one in return. "What is the matter?" He asked with concern. "Just a memory. I miss my family." I admitted in a whisper. Then he hugged me tight. He whispered in my ears. "It's ok I understand. Sometimes you need to run away and leave the memories behind. But they catch up to you. No matter what. And it's not like were evil. I'm sure Aro would allow you to go back." He reassured. "I can't face them. They would think I was wrong to come back. I won't feel welcome anymore." I looked down with sadness as I said it. He tilited my head to make me look in his eyes. "You don't have to do it alone." He whispered. For once, I felt hope. "I'll stay here while you sleep." He said. That night I fell into a peacful sleep. With Alec by my side and humming sweet tunes, nothing could destroy the sweet bliss...


	6. What the hell?

**I AM BACK! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY. I AM BREAKING THROUGH IT. THIS CHAPTER MIGHT NOT BE GOOD BUT I HAD AN IDEA TO USE! PLEASE REVIEW, BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE IF ITS GOOD TO CONTINUE.. THANK YOU READERS FOR WAITING**

Renesmee's Pov

With Aro's permission Alec and I left Volterra to go back and visit my family. We were both busy packing side by side. For once everything was nice and normal. I still can't shake the memory of leaving my family out of my head.

_"It will be ok. You have me. I will never leave your side."_ Alec comforted me. Slowly, he raised my hand to his lips. Then placed a kiss so soft, it felt like a feather tickling me. When he did that, I felt a smile forming my face.

_"Thank you. We can't waste too much time. The plane will leave at 4."_ I said. With the last minute of packing, we both grabbed out suitcases and made our way down the hall. Before I reached the door, a voice called out to me.

_"Renesmee!"_ The familiar voice called out to me, so childlike and desperate. As I turned around I was surprised to see Jane.

_"I just wanted to catch you before you go. I know what you heard. I am so sorry. Now I can see__, my brother is happy with you. I hope you can forgive me."_ She apologised. Jane Volturi apologised to me! It must be opposite today. By the look of her face, she meant every single word. I pulled her into a hug and she slowly hugged me back

_"Thank you."_ She whispered.

_"You are welcome. I do forgive you. I hope we can start out clean and be like sisters."_ I smiled realising her from the hug.

_"Deal."_ She grinned back.

I made my way to the taxi with Alec by my side.

_"That was a great thing you did. You accepted my sister. Thank you."_ He smiled and leaned to kiss my cheek. It sent butterflies swirling in my stomach. First he kissed my hand, then cheek. But when will we have our proper first kiss?

After a gentle car ride to the airport and a 2 hour plane ride, we arrived in damp Forks. Taking a whiff of the autumn air, it felt like home. It was the place I grew up after all.

_"Just a 30 minute ride and I will be home again."_ I mumbled. Suddenly, my muscles tensed and got tight. Why was I nervous? The fact I betrayed my family after they gave everything to me and I ran away in return? Or was it that I am bringing a member of the Volturi into my home?

_"Yes that is correct. Don't worry Angel. I promise I won't bite… too hard."_ He joked to ease off the pressure. That reminded me of the fact that he isn't a vegetarian like me.

_"Are you going to eat humans during your stay here?"_ I blurted out.

_"I can learn to try the animal diet for you."_ He smiled that dazzling smile that made me go weak in the knees.

_"Thank you."_ I smiled. This time, I was brave enough to lean and kiss his cheek. It was like kissing an ice lolly but it wasn't too bad. It makes a change from kissing a piece of blazing charcoal, (Jacob.)

As soon as we got to the front door, Alec was about to knock before the door flung open.

_"Renesmee you are back with…."_ Alice started to say in her cheery pixie way, but the minute her eyes were on Alec, she knew this wouldn't end well.

_"Hi auntie. I came back for a visit. And yes he is with me."_ I tried to act positive. She bought the act and let me in with Alec. When my back was turned I heard her cursing under her breath. This wasn't like Alice at all.

_"Hello everyone. I am back! I am sorry for running away."_ I exclaimed and apologised. My family came to me with grin on their faces rushing up to hug me. Out of the corner of my father's eye, he spied Alec. With all the speed and strength he had, he darted and pushed Alec against the wall.

_"You are not welcome here Alec."_ My father said with full of rage.

_"Daddy please don't-" _I was cut off because of noticing Alec's calm expression.

_"On the contrary, I was ordered by Aro to accompany your daughter. I had to make sure she was safe."_ He informed. My dad sighed heavily and eased off Alec.

_"Hang on… Daddy, if you didn't know about Alec and auntie didn't either, that meant there was something wrong with the visions."_ I said. I tried to add up the story.

_"Yes that is true. When you ran away, it was blurry. I couldn't see you clear. When you were with Alec, I couldn't see anything at all."_ Alice admitted. The whole room was in shock. Mother and father dangerously glanced at Alec.

_"None of us knew! You could've put my little daughter in danger!"_ Mum cried out. She looked heart broken.

_"Mum, its ok. I'm here now. Alec kept me safe. It's fine. Everything was fine."_ I tried hard to comfort her. After a few minutes, everything was calm. (I would have to remember to thank uncle Jasper for that.)

_"Well, it's glad to see your back."_ Aunt Rosalie mumbled bitterly. I didn't take any of it to heart.

Suddenly, an unknown girl came walking out the kitchen.

_"While you were away we found a new vampire to join our family because she was almost dying, so we gave her a chance to live. We are going to teach her our lifestyle."_ Mother explained. I was shocked and curious.

_"Bree? Darling little Bree is that you?"_ Alec questioned. I gasped. Darling? What did he mean?

_"Alexander? It's been too long. I missed you so much."_ She declared in shock.

We all were stunned…


	7. Deadly choice

_Previously:_

"_Bree? Darling little Bree is that you?"_ Alec questioned. I gasped. Darling? What did he mean?

_"Alexander? It's been too long. I missed you so much."_ She declared in shock.

We all were stunned…

Renesmee's Pov

"Alec what do you mean?" I asked him. Then I turned towards this 'Bree,' character with full of rage.

"You! Who are you? How do you know Alec?" I shrieked. She found me a bit intimidating and took a step back. Bree looked around 15.

"My… my name is Bree Tanner and I am 16 years old. Some people mistake me for 15 because of my face and I turned 16 a while ago. I was dying of cancer. And the answer to how I knew Alexander was simple. I… used to be his girlfriend. I was a runaway, and soon got sent to an orphanage. In the orphanage, I met a boy called Riley. He was good friends with Alexander. That was how I met him: through Riley. At first we started hanging out like friends, but the relationship grew. After a few months, I got diagnosed with cancer. I had to break up with Alec so he wouldn't find out. If he did, he would've been too hurt to live with himself. Alec was a vampire at the time, but he told me what he was." Bree finished explaining. All of us were a bit shocked but it answered all the questions we were thinking.

"But, if Alec lived with Volturi how could he know you and Riley?" I questioned with a calm and curious expression.

"I can answer that. You see the orphanage was in Italy. Riley was a new born I had to take under my wing to make sure he wouldn't expose us. I had to watch him and I started to hang out with him. He was the closest vampire to me that was a normal person to be around with; when I wasn't with my sister of course." Alec said.

"Alexander I am so sorry what happened. I missed you and... I still have feelings for you. I love you." She admitted looking him in the eyes. Was I the only one in the room who think this will go out of line? Alec is… I can't say he is mime… but I thought…

"Bree… my darling little Bree…" Alec began to reply with a heavy sigh. That was all I needed to hear. I had enough of this. I am sick of everything. Sick of my life, family and him! I can't say his name anymore without feeling broken. Silently, I crept out of the living room to run up to my room. No one noticed I left. It was the only place to cry.

Alec's Pov

"Bree… my darling little Bree…" She looked at me, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. What can I say? I used to be hurt that she broke up with me. Every day (after the break up), I wished she would come back to me. We used to be so good together. Now that I met Renesmee, I fell for her hard. But I knew Bree longer… Ugh! This is the hardest decision I ever have to make! Why couldn't love be a bit easier for me? The world hates me and wants me to suffer. Well the experience I had… In some ways it is better to be loved than neglected.

"I… I… sorry I can't give you a straight answer right now. I need time to think about this." I said. Great. I feel like a guilty heartbreaker. In a situation I can't win without breaking 1 or 2 hearts.

"Ok. You don't have to decide right away. I'm trying to let you know I am sorry about everything. And you are a great guy you know?" She said with a crack in her voice. She must be filled with disappointment, just like Renesmee. Speaking of which where is she?

"Renesmee? Renesmee? Where is she?" I asked her family. They didn't look too happy. Just then Rosalie came down looking (how do teenagers say it these days?) pissed off.

"She is in her room. My niece is crying her heart out because of you and you little ex making a scene. She doesn't want to come out. Her room will be flooded with tears. All because of you! You filthy heart-breaking Volturi! Do us a favour and go back to where you came from. Renesmee needs to stay with us." Rosalie snapped. She was crying because of me? I feel like I want to die right here. If I was human my heart would be shattered into a million tiny pieces, never could be put back whole again. My Angel hates me; my ex still loves me… Who can I pick?

"If that is the way you all feel. I will go…" I trailed off running to the woods. I ran so fast with the wind swishing behind me and letting the wind carry my feet. It was the only place (if I was a human,) to cry.


End file.
